


'Til The Moment I Found You

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was sacrifice and change and growing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til The Moment I Found You

Marriage was an obligation, Katherine’s younger sister (unwed yet wise of the world, at least in her own estimation), explained. It was their obligation as women to marry and raise healthy babies. Their mother only smiled - if marriage and motherhood were an obligation, Kate Pulitzer had fulfilled that. Her six children were healthy and strong.

(“You’ll understand love when you have children,” Kate told her namesake later,”It’s the only love that truly matters, Katherine.”)

Furthermore, Edith said, they had a responsibility to their father to marry well. Constance, always willing to be led (straight off a bridge, like a lemming, no doubt) by Edith, nodded with such violence that she was temporarily blinded by her ridiculous curls.

(“Inane drivel,” Joe railed when Katherine told him, “I’d rather any child of mine take a pauper to wed than an imbecile.”)

(She had sorely tested him to hold to that vow, hadn’t she?)

She watched her younger sisters spread their butterfly wings as they flirted with boring young dandies, firm in their belief that they pleased their father. They would likely marry well someday and fulfill their responsibility.

Love wasn’t a part of marriage, her sisters believed. Maybe they were more observant than Katherine gave them credit for, for it was rare to find a couple happily wed in their social class. Even (especially?) their own parents.

Regardless, Katherine felt certain that love wasn’t an obligation. Before she met Jack, though, she hadn’t known what love was. That much she knew.

Love was making the choice to stand against her father, to stand beside Jack.

Love was the realization that one night wasn’t enough. She wanted every night, every day, for the rest of their days. And if he had meant to spend them in Santa Fe, so would she.

Love was finding a walk-up that they could afford together - Katherine the reporter, Jack the newly hired newspaper artist. It was worlds away from the lives they had known, but it was theirs together.

Love was watching Jack sleep, utterly at peace with the world. It was falling asleep in his arms and waking up to his kisses.

Love was sacrifice and change and growing together. It was setting old dreams aside to create new ones together.

No, Katherine hadn’t known what love was. But neither had her sisters or her parents.

She was learning, though.


End file.
